


Desmond's games

by ZebraLover468



Series: These ideas wouldn't leave me alone [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLover468/pseuds/ZebraLover468
Summary: Desmond didn't think he would wake up, he didn't think he would wake up but he did and now has to deal with this strange new world. At least he still has eagle vision.
Series: These ideas wouldn't leave me alone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807918
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Desmond's games

**Author's Note:**

> Desmond Miles is reincarnated in the hunger games in district 12. An orphan, he's alone. Desmond still remembers his past life and hones his skills as an assassin. Hes reaped for the 61st hunger games at 12 years old.
> 
> Basically this Desmond has decided to live for himself for once, and goes into the hunger games ready to win. Hes half insane and hallucinating (Basically what happened to all the other subjects. Even dying cant take away the damage of the Animus) but has, so far, managed to keep it a secret.
> 
> A retelling of the series if Desmond was there basically.
> 
> Also I dont know as much as id like to about either fandom, and i am fact checking regularly. But if I got something wrong, please tell me.

Desmond hadn't been expecting it.

He thought he was going to die. He felt like every nerve in his body was on fire. Desmond knew he was screaming, a wretched, ugly sound, but couldnt bring himself to care.

And then it had all stopped. He was in pain one moment, and looking up at a dull, grey ceiling the next. Desmond was, understandably, confused. So in his defense, he thinks its perfectly reasonable that he wailed like a child when huge face suddenly appeared in his vision. Desmond also thinks it was perfectly understandable for him to black out. He wouldn't find out until later that was his caregiver. 

He woke up what seemed like days later, and promptly freaked out. Eventually he got himself under control and decided freak outs could wait until later. He needed to find out what happened to him

So apparently Desmond had been reincarnated. It was interesting, and if he cared a bit more, he might have been interested in why. But as it was, he had more immediate concerns. Like finding out what the fuck was going on in the world he now lived in. Thankfully, the people here spoke English so he could understand what little conversation he overheard. Desmond had figured out he lived in some place call The Seam, and from the way the people looked, Thin and tired, it was the poorer part of District 12.

Yes district. That is one of the things that had clued him in to the fact he wasn't in his world anymore. There were 12 districts, each assigned their own trade. Desmond had never heard of it. Ever. And while it could be that it was simply the way of life in some small, unimportant country, he didn't think so. Not with the way the people lived. It would have been all over the news at one point. The people who lived comfortably looking at the less fortunate and pitying them, but not doing anything to help. It was just the sort of conditions that would have interested people back home. Aside from that fact, he had a gut feeling, and it had never let him down before.

Another thing Desmond figured out in the following weeks was that he still had Eagle vision. Whenever his caregiver, Maria, came by he activated it just to reassure himself he still had it. Maria was mostly white with a hint of blue. He mad sure to pay attention to what she said when he found that out.

By his calculations, he was about 7 months old when he started seeing them. 

The first hallucination was of Ezio, after Desmond had just woken from a nightmare. Ezio had just been sitting there watching him, and for a moment he thought he was real. The common sense appeared and he felt idiotic, ignoring the hallucination entirely. The next night it was Connor. He sat there just like Ezio. Then he saw Altair the day after. And Edward Kenway the next.

By the time Desmond was one year old, he couldnt distinguish between reality and fiction, His hallucinations getting more lifelike every day. Desmond decided he needed to learn how to ignore them, or at least stop reacting, if he was going to try and live his new life without complications. He was sure no matter what world, talking to and seeing things that weren't there would not earn him any brownie points.

Another thing Desmond had noticed on the few occasions Maria brought him out with her, was that the people looked as if something was looming over their heads. Desmond felt like he was missing something big and it frustrated him to no end. Of course there had to be something sinister going on. He couldnt have been reborn in some peaceful world could he?

He didn't anticipate the Hunger Games though. 

Desmond got the answer to his question when he was two years old. He had been confined to the house he and Maria lived in, left with nothing but his hallucinations. He didn't even have a mirror so he could take a look at his new body! Desmond had woken up a few days after his second birthday, getting ready for another day of boredom and frustration. He had gotten quite good at not reacting to his ancestors, but he couldnt completely ignore them. He still had trouble distinguishing what was reality and what was not most days. Desmond was resigned to his current state as good as he was going to get. That was when Maria came in, and told him quietly to change into his best clothes. A normal child wouldn't have understood but Maria noticed that Desmond was no ordinary child. 

So following her instructions, Desmond got dressed. His curiosity was getting the better of him and he was ready to discreetly run off before Maria came out and grasped his hand. She started walking and he followed her, noting how everyone else in The Seam was going the same direction.

They finally stopped in a large clearing, where it seemed all of district 12 was gathered. The people were all silent and grim faced and a ball of dread pooled in Desmond's stomach. It was just his luck that the day he had no hallucinations something bad happened.

At first he watched with some amusement as a woman with extremely pale skin and bright bubblegum hair walk up to the podium. He was much less amused when he heard what she had to say. By the end of her little speech Desmond was horrified. Children forced to kill each other? He wouldn't wish that kind of fate upon anybody. If the feeling he got from all this was correct, being a Victor was just as bad, if not worse, than being a tribute.

Desmond watched the tributes two small 15 year old go on to the stage. Both shaking and looking very small and terrified, looking to want nothing more than be off the stage. These two would be the districts tributes for the 51st Hunger Games.

They were going to be slaughtered. If anything he heard about the other, wealthier, districts was true, they would be dead on the first day. Desmond bit back an tired groan. He needed to learn what else was going on as quickly as possible, and get his Assassin skills back up to scratch. He needed to adapt them to his new body, so he was prepared. If he was ever reaped, Desmond would survive. He had lived through worse. Honestly, he probably should not have been so concerned. There were many other children in the age range that could be reaped, when the time came.

But the odds were never in his favor.

**Author's Note:**

> So I did my best. if you'd like to see a part two please leave a comment. You'll probably see a part 2 at some time even if you dont, but its much easier to gather motivation to wright when I know people enjoy my work.


End file.
